1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for logging data of several protocol-hierarchy planes within communications links with very high data rates, in particular, in communications links according to the Long Term Evolution standard or other mobile-radio and/or mobile-telephone systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, the entire data of all protocol-hierarchy planes are recorded in order to log data of several protocol-hierarchy planes within communications links with very high data rates. With transmission methods with a very high data rate, the recording of a multiple of this data rate is feasible only at great cost as a result of the several protocol-hierarchy planes.
DE 103 35 811 A1, for example, discloses a message analysis device and an associated method, which allow the transmitted data between several protocol-hierarchy planes of a communications system to be logged. However, redundancy within the data of the different levels is not exploited here. Accordingly, even redundant data are re-buffered for every plane.